


Casual

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of having casual sex with Rhett, Link begins to fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual

“Rhett?”

“Yeah?”

“I gotta go, it’s getting late. Do you need anything?”

Rhett smirked. “You could suck my dick again.”

Link rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at him. “I mean something useful.”

“Nah, I’m good.” Rhett said as he watched Link get dressed. Link slipped his phone in his pocket and grabbed his keys.

“See you tomorrow. I’ll lock the door on the way out.”

“Okay, bye.” Rhett said as he rolled over and prepared to go to sleep.

Link turned on the radio as he drove the short distance back to his house. He was probably better off spending the night at Rhett’s due to the late hour, but he felt like spending the rest of his evening alone.

Rhett and Link had started sleeping together in college. Rhett had come back to their dorm room late one night to the sound of Link touching himself in his bunk. Undeterred and feeling kind of horny himself, Rhett suggested they help each other out. “Just a little fooling around between friends, nothing serious.” He said. Link agreed to this, and from that point on they would hook up whenever they both happened to be single and horny. They’d been doing this long enough that they barely had to say a word to each other anymore and just used their own private unspoken signals.

The next day at the studio, Rhett and Link were talking in their office after taping an ep.

“Got any plans for this weekend, Rhett?”

“Yeah, I got a date. Nice girl I found on Tinder. How about you?”

Link shrugged. “I’ll probably just stay home and relax. It’s been a while since I’ve done that. Let me know how that date goes.”

“Sure, buddy.”

Friday night arrived and Link found himself lounging in front of the TV and longing for some company. He didn’t even want sex; he just wanted someone to talk to. He instinctively reached for his phone and started to text Rhett, but then remembered he was on a date. “He’ll probably be getting laid tonight.” Link muttered to himself. Rhett was pretty confident when it came to dating, and had been with quite a few partners, both men and women, since he and Link started their physical arrangement. Link tended to be pretty self conscious when it came to dating and only went out occasionally. The only long term relationship he’d been able to maintain was his friendship with Rhett.

Link decided to be productive and do some housework. He was in the middle of vacuuming his bedroom when he found himself grumbling and complaining.

“Rhett gets to go out and fuck anyone he wants and I have to stay here and clean. Fuck him.”

“You’re free to go to out and fool around too. It’s not like you two are dating. You’re friends who like to fuck each other sometimes.”

Link paused. Am I jealous? Do I want to date Rhett? Link paused. He didn’t want to answer those questions because he was afraid of the answers. Don’t want to open that door. He finished cleaning and then climbed into bed for the night. Just as he was getting ready to fall asleep, his phone went off. It was a text from Rhett. Link perked up

Hey bro, what’s going on?

Nothing. How was your date?

Kinda boring. I don’t think anything will come of it.

Oh I’m sorry.

It’s okay. Can I come over? I don’t feel like going home yet.

Sure.

Link immediately got up and remade his bed. He went into the bathroom and fixed his hair. He thought about putting a pair of jeans on, but decided to stay in his pajamas. Since when do I care what Rhett thinks about my appearance? We’re talking about someone who gave me a handjob in an empty parking lot at 2 a.m. There’s nothing sacred here.

Rhett let himself in and went straight into Link’s bedroom just as he was coming out of the bathroom.

“Hey.” He said.

“Hey.” Rhett responded, giving him a once over. “You look comfortable.”

Link blushed a little. “Yeah, I was getting ready for bed.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I can go if you’re tired.”

Link shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I’m glad you came over.” Link went over to Rhett and slid his fingertips in his waistband. “So, did you want to do something?”

“Sure.” Rhett smiled and kissed Link. “Lay down. I want to touch you.”

Link removed his pants and briefs and laid on the bed. He smiled as Rhett knelt down between his legs and began stroking his dick.

“So what did you do tonight?”

“Nothing much, just watched a movie and cleaned. Tell me more about your date.”

Rhett shrugged as he teased the tip of Link’s dick. “Not much to tell. We just didn’t click.”

Link frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Link remained silent the rest of the time Rhett was jerking him off, with the exception of little moans and whimpers. When he felt himself getting close to finishing, the urge to say “I love you Rhett” rose up but he choked the words back.

“You okay?” Rhett asked.

“Yeah, I’m just more worked up than usual.”

“Oh good, that means I’m doing well.” Rhett said with a wink.

Link came into Rhett’s hands with a shudder, and Rhett promptly licked it off. Link snickered as he recalled the time Rhett said Link’s come was the best he ever tasted.

Rhett headed to the bathroom to wash his hands, and Link followed after putting his pants on. “Did you want me to do something for you? You must be pretty horny.”

“Nah, I’m fine.” Rhett said while washing his hands. “I guess I’ll go now.”

Link nudged him. “No, you can spend the night, I don’t care.”

“Really?”

Link smiled. “Yeah, I don’t mind.”

Rhett undressed and climbed into bed with Link. Link laid in bed and listened to Rhett’s breathing. He was tempted to wrap his arms around Rhett’s broad chest, but he refrained. Instead he rolled over and stared in the darkness until he finally fell asleep.

Link was woken up by the movement of Rhett getting out of bed. He looked over at the clock, it said 7:30.

“Rhett?” he said in a sleep filled voice. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going home, duh.”

“But it’s so early. Come back to bed and sleep a while. I can make you some breakfast.” 

“No Link, I gotta go.”

“But why?” Link began to get frustrated. “Why can’t you just stay and…”

“And what?” Rhett pulled on his t-shirt and stared at Link. 

“Nothing.” Link said, defeated. He kicked himself for revealing his feelings to Rhett.

“Link, don’t try to make this something it isn’t. This is just sex between friends. We’re fuck buddies. Any other feelings you have about what we’re doing need to be sorted out on your own time. Don’t drag me into it.” Rhett grabbed his keys. “I’ll see you Monday.”

“Bye.” Link said quietly. He was hurt by Rhett’s tone of voice and callous attitude towards his desire for more. “He doesn’t even want to talk about it, he just wants to get off.” He thought about stopping the sex right then and there, but he didn’t want make a decision while he was in so much pain. He didn’t want to throw away decades of physical intimacy and their friendship just because Rhett had one moment where he didn’t respond the way Link wanted to.

Link buried his resentment and his desire for relationship and continued to sleep with Rhett. He sought Rhett out more than usual and catered to every desire, as if that would somehow convince Rhett to be with him. But Rhett continued to date other people and Link would sit at home and wrestle with unrequited feelings and jealousy. When they were at work he’d sit next from him at the desk with love in his eyes. As much as he tried to avoid it, after years of casual sex and working side by side, Link was in love with Rhett.

A couple of months after Rhett’s dismissal of Link’s feelings, Rhett called Link. It was around 1 a.m. and Link was sound asleep.

“Rhett? What’s going on?”

“Can I come over?” Rhett sounded upset, like he might have been crying.

“Of course. What’s wrong?”

“I just…I was on a date and it went really bad. I did something really stupid.”

“What happened?”

Rhett sniffled. “I’ll tell you later. I just need to come over. I don’t want to be alone.”

Link got out of bed and sat in the living room waiting for Rhett. He was deeply concerned; he couldn’t remember the last time Rhett was that upset.

As soon as Rhett walked in the door, Link threw his arms around him. Rhett clung to him.

“Are you okay? Can you talk about it?”

Rhett shook his head. “Not now, I’m too tired. I just want to sleep.”

“That’s fine, we can talk in the morning.”

Rhett went into Link’s bedroom, undressed, and laid down, pulling the covers over his head. Link slowly got back into bed, not wanting to disturb Rhett. He was startled when Rhett slid his arms around Link and pulled him close. Rhett never cuddled, not even after they had sex.

“I just really need you right now.” Rhett muttered. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay Rhett.” Link said quietly. “Whatever you need, I’m here for you.”

Rhett fell asleep quickly, he was exhausted. Link was still worried about what could have happened that would cause Rhett to act like this, but he relaxed and told himself that it would all be sorted out in the morning.

Link woke up around 9:45, Rhett was still asleep and still had his arms wrapped around Link.

“Rhett?” Link whispered and gave him a little nudge. “Rhett? Wake up. I’m going to make us some breakfast. I’ll come get you when it’s ready.”

“Okay.” Rhett mumbled. Link made his way into the kitchen. He put on a pot of coffee and scrambled some eggs and bacon. Rhett shuffled into the kitchen and sat down just as Link was done cooking. He was in his boxers and his hair was disheveled. His eyes were puffy from crying.

Link set a plate of food and a cup of coffee in front of him. Rhett picked at it slowly, which was unusual for him. He usually ate his food with fervor.

Link ate at a normal pace. “Rhett? Do you want to talk about it now?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Rhett said, looking down at his plate.

“What happened?”

Rhett sighed and chewed on a strip of bacon. “You know I started seeing this girl a couple weeks ago, right? Really sweet, great sex, things were going pretty smoothly. Last night she told me she loved me.”

“What did you say?”

“I said, ‘I love you too, Link’”

Link almost dropped the cup he was sipping out of. “You said what?”

“I called her by your name.”

Link didn’t bother trying to hide his shock. “What did you do?”

“I left. We had just had sex so I got dressed and left. I don’t even remember if she tried to talk to me, I was panicking. I drove away from her house but I was crying so hard I had to pull over.”

“Why were you crying?”

Rhett started to tear up again. “Because I do love you. It’s not just sex anymore Link. I love you. I want something more that what we have.” Rhett buried his face in his hands. “I know I turned you down once, I don’t even know if you still feel the same way anymore.”

Link got up and wrapped his arms around Rhett. “Of course I do. I love you too, Rhett. If you want to be together, let’s be together.” Link planted a kiss on Rhett’s forehead. “Now finish your breakfast and then we can talk some more.”

Rhett and Link spent the rest of the morning talking about their new status as a couple then spent the afternoon making love. After years of sleeping together and knowing every inch of each other’s bodies, there was something refreshing and thrilling about being physically intimate after mutual feelings of love and admiration had been declared.

Rhett curled up next to Link and buried his head in his neck. Link lovingly stroked his back and Rhett placed a hand on Link’s face.

“I’m sorry for being a jerk before Link, I should’ve listened to you.”

Link squeezed him. “Don’t worry about it Rhett. We’ve got it all sorted out now. We’re going to be fine.” Rhett nuzzled his neck and Link smiled. “We’re going to be just fine.”


End file.
